


What can I do?

by StoriesFromTheStars



Series: SasuSaku Snippets [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SasuSaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheStars/pseuds/StoriesFromTheStars
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Snippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980424
Kudos: 8





	What can I do?

"What can I do to make you forgive me, Sakura?"

His voice is a deep whisper grazing her ear, and she can't help the breathy whimper that leaves her parted lips. He smiles down at her cockily, his lips forming that perfect, irresistible smirk that she couldn't look away from.

"Kiss me, Sasuke Kun."


End file.
